


"You could talk about it, you know?"

by Isimile



Series: Families [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Fictober 2019, Insecurity, Miscommunication, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: After Scott has interrupted Steve's call and his attempt to get Tony to be his Guide, Logan asks him about his reaction to Sentinels, Guides and bonding.





	"You could talk about it, you know?"

“You could talk about it, you know?” Logan said.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Scott replied but the way he avoided looking at him told Logan that he knew very well.

“Whatever had you and Tony acting so strange today after you got rid of Rogers. The way you both acted strange when I brought up his Fugue.”

“He had a Fugue?” Jean asked. She’d been away from girls’ afternoon with Wendy, so she only knew what they had told Charles about what had happened.

“Logan brought him out of it,” Scott said.

“Ah.”

Logan frowned at her. “What’s that supposed to mean? Do you know what this is about?”

“We’d talked about with...well...”

“With the other Logan,” he interrupted her.

Scott hated admitting this but he also couldn’t bear the way their lover’s face shuttered at the mention of his alternate self, the one that had been replaced by him after his mind had travelled back into the past. “You were able to bring him out of it. It’s- Normally only a Sentinel can do that. We don’t know a lot about your past. We don’t know if you’re... if you’re a Sentinel.”

“You think I’m a Sentinel? And what does that have to do with your reaction?”

“You – both of you, your other self as well – reacted strongly to Jean when you met her. That instant – instinctive – attraction could be because she is a compatible Guide,” Scott explained. “That you were able to help him could mean that you are coming out of your dormancy.”

Seeing that Logan was still confused, Jean explained: “He’s worried that, if you come online, you and I will bond.”

“So?” He noticed Scott flinch. It took him a moment to realize what they were implying. “Wait, you’re worried we’ll bond and leave you behind? Seriously?”

Scott shrugged. He held himself stiffly and looked away. He knew he should trust his partners but he couldn’t help his fear of being left behind.

“Shit, Slim.” Logan ran a hand through his hair. How had he missed this? Not that it mattered, not now. Now Scott needed him. He slowly stepped closer. “I’m not trying to take Jean away. You and Jean, that’s something special. I don’t think anything could get between you. Even if she and I were to come online.” He’d never admitted it to Scott and he had no idea if his other self had but perhaps he needed to. “And Jean’s not the only one I was instantly attracted to.”

Scott stared at him. “We fought. Constantly.”

Logan shrugged. “I didn’t say I reacted reasonably to that attraction.”

Jean snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

Logan ignored the comment. “You and Jean, that’s something special. I couldn’t come between that. Not even if you are right and we are Sentinel and Guide.”

Jean frowned when she caught a glimpse of Logan’s emotions. Why did he feel sad and... yearning? “Logan? The same goes for you, you know? You can talk to us as well.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does,” Scott disagreed. “That’s what being in a relationship means.”

Jean and Scott exchanged baffled looks when he didn’t reply. “Are you... not considering yourself our partner?” Scott asked hesitantly, afraid of Logan’s answer. He reached for Jean, bracing himself for the heartbreak that would surely come.

“It doesn’t matter if I do,” Logan said. “I’m just a stand-in. Since that other Logan is gone, I mean.” He smiled, trying to appear cocky. “Not that I can blame you for wanting to have some fun with me.”

“Logan...” Scott surged forward and kissed him. “We love you. _I_ love you. This isn’t just fun, not for us.”

“You’re not a stand-in,” Jean said, joining them. She gently turned his face to her and kissed him. “We love you. And we’re sorry if we didn’t make that clear.”

Scott laughed softly, resting his forehead against the side of Logan’s face. “And here I thought we agreed to improve our communications.”

“We said that, didn’t we?” Logan wrapped an arm around each of them. “And just for the record, I love you too, both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober and marvel bingo fills first


End file.
